Friendship or Romance?
by fatedecides
Summary: When Hermione falls for someone that she really doesn't want to fall for her world is turned upside down. Her friendship with Harry and Ron is put to the test but will they take it all the wrong way?
1. No longer friends

Ok, this is my first Fanfic so please be patient with me. Please R/R!  
  
  
  
Hermione ran down through the portrait of the fat lady, her bushy hair was wild, her cheeks where an angry red with anger and humiliation, her fists were clenched and her nails where digging into the palm of her sweaty hand.  
  
"HARRY SAID NO! HARRY SAID NO!" she screamed as she rushed into the girls dorm, flopping down onto her unmade bed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ginny came rushing in after her. "What's up with you?" she asked coolly, her straight, glossy, fiery red hair was halfway down her back, like a long, red waterfall. "Harry said no!" Hermione sniffed, her brown eyes meeting Ginny's, she turned away. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry" Ginny tried to calm Hermione down but failing miserably. "I want to be alone" Hermione looked back up into Ginny's eyes "Ok, but are you sure your going to be alright?" Ginny asked, "I'm going to be fine, my humiliation is still a bit raw that's all." Ginny walked slowly out of the dorm, shaking her pretty face and making small waves appear in her hair. Hermione watched her close the door behind her before sitting up and rummaging inside her case. "It has to be here somewhere" she muttered before taking out a huge, heavy book that had it's title written in posh, golden letters, "Love and Romance" it read. Hermione flicked through each of the scruffy pages, occasionally pausing to make sure that no one was coming into the dorm. She eventually stopped at a page that was most noticeable because of the many folds in the page from when Hermione's great, great grandmother used to read the book, which had been passed down from generation to generation. At the top of the page was a silver coloured title that read, "Is he the one for you?" Hermione jumped with excitement, this page could probably tell her which boys in Hogwarts she could ever be attracted to. "I might actually be surprised," she muttered. She began to read the page, paragraph- by-paragraph, word-by-word; she especially read the fourth paragraph extra carefully, "Sometimes, surprises may happen. The boy that is right for you might well be somebody that you don't even know yet or it might even be some one that you absolutely despise." Hermione chuckled, she knew who she absolutely despised; Draco Malfoy. She thought about Draco and herself being an Item, "One strange couple that would be!" she giggled. She paused again to look up, Ginny was stood in the doorway, "I see that your feeling better," she said "Yeah, I guess so" "Come on out, Harry wants to speak to you" "Harry?" "Yeah, I think that he wants to apologise for hurting your feelings before, he says that him and Lavender are an Item though." Hermione sighed, it was true that her feelings where hurt but she decided to go down and talk to Harry anyway. Hermione was trembling when she came out of the dorm, she felt hot and sweaty and her teeth where clenched, trying to hold back the tears of a broken heart. She remembered that she had always had a little crush on Harry, right from the very beginning of her first year at Hogwarts when she first saw him on the Hogwarts express. In the fifth year; the year that she had finally plucked up the courage to ask him out, he was going out with the well known tart; Lavender Brown. She was looking down at the stairs when she was scuffing her way down them; Harry was sat down next to Ron, they where talking in low, muffled voices. "Ok I'm here," Hermione trembled trying to sound cool and not bothered about what had happened about half an hour before. "Err.hi" Harry was also trembling, his glasses where all steamed up and his hair was all out of place, even more then it was before. "I've been thinking," He began "about before, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Hermione but Lavender and I are together" Ron raised his eyebrows and took a huge sigh "You can go out with me instead" he said. "Hermione was shocked and upset, had Ron just said what she thought he had just said? She wouldn't go out with Ron in a million years! She wasn't that desperate for a boyfriend! Did they not see that she was being serious about Harry and her being an Item? "God!" She thought "They don't think that I care who I go out with!" she stomped up the stairs and into the girls dorm again, Ginny rushed up beside her "Aren't you going to say yes to Ron?" "NO!" Hermione shouted "I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO HIM OR HARRY EVER AGAIN!" She ran into the dorm, slamming the door behind her.  
  
What did you think? If there is any specific thing that you did/didn't like about thins chapter then please tell me! REVIEW!!! 


	2. Moving House

Like the first chapter? Here's the second one 4 u.R/R!  
  
By the way.I would like to say a BIG THANKYOU 2: Shooting Star and DracoNmione 4 the reviews.I'm glad u like the fanfic. PLEASE R/R!!! Also, I would like 2 ask every1 out there 2 do somet 4 me: When u review my fanfic, rate the ketchup song out of ten. My mate and I made a bet that if I get at least 20 reviews, 15 of them will have rated the ketchup song at least 7/10, my mate hates it but I fink it's cool (  
  
"The Reader is nothing without the Writer and the Writer is nothing without the Reader."- Rohld Dahl (I fink that's how u spell it) (  
  
Fatedecides xxx  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silence. It filled the whole of the Gryffindor Common Room, the lights where dim and the crackling of the fire was the only sound. Harry and Ron where just staring into space and Ginny was still stood outside the girl's dorm. Ron was the first to break this rare event of no one actually speaking, "Y'know I really thought she liked me." "Shut up!" Harry and Ginny chorused together. Anger was still in the air, the silent curse of anger and humiliation was circling each and every person in the common room. At last Hermione came out of the dorm, tears shined in her brown eyes and her frizzy mane of hair looked as if it was going to take over her whole face. She held a brown and battered suitcase with "Hermione" written on it with neat, handwritten letters. Harry looked at her through his glasses, "Where are you going?" he asked, trying to sound sympathetic, "Somewhere" Hermione answered and with that she ran down the stair and out of the door. The corridor was dark and empty and the faint sound of filch could be heard in the distance. Hermione shivered, she desperately wanted to go back to the Gryffindor common room, where it was warm and welcoming, but her pride and dignity had been seriously hurt so she couldn't go back in there.  
  
She walked through the winding corridors for at least an hour before reaching her destination; Professor Dumbledor's office. She looked at her watch, it was half past two in the morning, Dumbledor would be asleep now, but she would have to wake him up now, otherwise she would loose her nerve.  
  
The scary gargoyle seemed to be staring at her, luckily, she knew the password. "True love" she whispered, the gargoyle moved, letting her into the office. "Oh my God!" she thought to herself "Why the hell am I doing this?" she was about to rush out of the office when a voice stopped her, Dumbledor's voice! "Who is it?" he asked as he lit a stumpy little candle to light up the room. All the paintings on the wall woke up and stared at Hermione. "Hermione Granger?" Dumbledor asked, "Is that you?" "Err.yes sir, sorry to trouble you at this time but err.I've had a fallout with my friends.and Err.I would like to Err." "Change house?" Dumbledor seemed to read her mind ""Yes please, if it's not too much trouble sir" "Of course you can change house!" Dumbledor boomed, "Let me get my faithful friend down for you." Dumbledor reached up onto the highest shelf and took down something that Hermione remembered quite well.the sorting hat! "Let me place this on your head" Dumbledor put the scruffy hat onto Hermione's head.  
  
"Twas a long time ago that this happened between friends, But friendships are delicate and very rarely go on the mend, You want to change house! You friendship's gone down into the bin, 'Tis time, 'tis time to sort you into."  
  
Hermione waited, shivering, she could see the concentration on Dumbledor's face  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat boomed.  
  
Hermione felt like crying, "Oh no! Slytherin!" she thought, her mind was screaming for her to try again, but the she knew that the sorting hat had made up it's mind for good. "Happy now?" Dumbledor asked "Yes" Hermione lied "Let me show you the way to the Slytherin Common room." Hermione shivered as Dumbledor lead her away.  
  
What do you think? Any questions? Then please REVIEW! The next chapter will come within a week, so keep you keep reading and I'll keep writing. ( 


End file.
